


Lay All Your Love On Me

by len1985



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/len1985/pseuds/len1985
Summary: Here's my offering for the Holby City Secret Valentine gift exchange.





	Lay All Your Love On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beezarre (Dibee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibee/gifts).



If anyone asked them now how it had all started, neither would have a convincing answer. One night they had simply been watching _Mamma Mia_ with Jason and now they were locked in a silly battle of one-upmanship (Bernie had jokingly pointed out that _technically_ it was one-upwomanship, the comment was accompanied by that delicious honk of laughter that, try as she might to seem disinterested, Serena couldn't help but find infectious.)

  
“Did you know that ABBA share their name with a national fish-canning company who gave them permission to use it too?” Jason offers once the credits roll.

  
“I didn't, Jason. Do you know a lot of ABBA trivia?” Bernie smiles fondly at the young man, before dropping a kiss to Serena's hair and gathering the dishes they'd left on the coffee table to go stack the dishwasher.

  
Jason is hot on her heels as he continues to rattle off more facts. Serena smiles at the pair as she too wanders towards the kitchen.

  
“Can you list ABBA's 10 most successful hits?” Jason asks with a cheeky smile that suggests he suspects that Bernie has no idea.

  
Bernie decides to play along, whether she knows the answer or not, and Serena adores her for it. “I'm not sure Jason, perhaps you know.” The blonde stands back up from loading the dishwasher to afford him her undivided attention.

  
“Well...” Jason begins to count the song off on his fingers. “... there is Dancing Queen, Mamma Mia, Take a Chance on Me, Fernando, Waterloo, S.O.S., The Winner Takes It All, Knowing Me, Knowing You, The Name of the Game and Money, Money, Money.” He finishes with a triumphant grin.

  
“You enjoyed the movie then, love?” Serena steps towards her nephew with a fond smile on her face and gently rubs at the space between his shoulder blades.

  
“I thought it was a tad contrived.” Jason replies thoughtfully. “I don't imagine that people just burst into song under normal circumstances.”

  
“Well, no. That is true, Jason. They don't.” Serena nods uncertainly. “That is rather the point of a musical though.”

  
“And I do feel that Pierce Brosnan was a poor casting choice, as it would appear that he lied on his CV.” Jason adds to his critique.

  
“Lied?” Bernie's forehead scrunched in confusion.

  
“Yes. It's fairly obvious that he cannot sing.” Jason explains in complete seriousness, as the two women try to stifle a fit of the giggles.

  
“Sorry Jason, it was good of you to watch it with us. Next time you can choose the film if you like.” Serena offers kindly, with a quick brush of the young man's cheek.

  
“It wasn't an entirely wasted evening. It was quite humorous when Bernie thought that Meryl Streep was Glenn Close, although I didn’t like it when you sang along with the words, Auntie Serena. I didn't know you could sing. Auntie Bernie got most of the words wrong also.” Jason regards his Aunts with a stern look.

  
“It wasn't Glenn Close?” Bernie looks between the two shaking heads in front of her with a puzzled frown.

  
“Your pop culture and general knowledge are somewhat lacking, Auntie Bernie.” Jason folds his arms across his chest and looks at the blonde with something akin to pity, as Serena chuckles mercilessly.

  
“I'm not that bad.” Bernie is positively sulking now.

  
“Relax, my love.” Serena moves towards the huffing trauma surgeon and encircles her waist with her arms, kissing her pout affectionately. “You're fantastic at more important things.” She whispers hotly in the blonde's ear and causes Bernie to swoon a little.

  
“Yes, Auntie Bernie. It's ok if Auntie Serena knows more than you about certain things.” Wrong choice of words, Jason. Serena pulls back just in time to see the competitive fire flashing in those gorgeous brown eyes that she adores getting lost in and waits for it....

  
“Oh really, Jason?” Serena closes her eyes and wishes she were anywhere else right now.

  
“Yes, Auntie Bernie.” Jason carries on oblivious to the bear he's poking.

  
“So, your Auntie Serena knows more than me about, say...” Here Bernie's mind goes slightly blank and all she can think of is the most obvious thing... “ABBA.”

  
Serena's eyes shoot open because now the gauntlet has been thrown down, her own competitive nature takes hold. It also helps that no one knows more about ABBA than her. No one.

  
In the end, Jason devises the contest and comes up with the rules – it plays perfectly to his organisational skills and meticulous attention to detail. They will each take half of the list of top 10 ABBA hits, and after a quick round of heads or tails, Serena take the first 5 and Bernie the last 5. The rules and scoring system are simple:

  
• 1 point for saying the song title;

  
• 3 points for saying any of the surrounding lyrics and song title;

  
• 5 points if you sing any of the above.

  
They will have 48 hours in which to score as many points as possible, but they must not be discussing anything ABBA related at the time – the words must fit as seamlessly as possible into natural conversation – and there must always a third person present (and ideally Jason to keep score) to hear it to ensure fair play and accurate point allocation. Jason quite sensibly states that it's probably best not to be taking part in the game whilst dealing with seriously ill patients or saving lives and both women agree.

  
The next morning Serena is off to a flying start when she happens upon Fletch, Raf, Jason and Bernie discussing Jason's new found love of trainspotting at the nurses station.

  
“I have to confess that _Waterloo_ has always been my favourite station.” She interjects and then saunters on by to their office, arms full of patient charts, and offers Bernie a sly backwards glance and eyebrow quirk. Bernie spins back around in a flurry of blonde hair just in time to watch Jason note down one point in Serena's column.

  
Later on that day, Serena is just wondering how on earth one can just slip _Fernando_ into pleasant, everyday conversation, when Bernie hits on inspiration for a way for her to gain a few points.

  
“I've invited a couple of the staff over tonight for a couple hands of poker.” She announces innocently from behind her monitor. “I hope that's not a problem.”

  
“Perfectly fine, darling. What time?” Serena smiles sweetly and glances up from the chart in front of her.

  
“I told everyone to head over for 7pm. That way we can still have dinner with Jason and his routine won't be disrupted too much. He's looking forward to learning how to play. I imagine he'll be a dab-hand.” Bernie stands then, as the red phone demands her attention. “See you on the other side.” She pecks Serena's cheek and sprints for the phone.

  
“Let me know if you need a hand!” Serena calls after her and Bernie waves a quick acknowledgement as she takes the call.

  
Bernie has a difficult enough time in theatre, but manages to save the patient without having to call on Serena. She has scrubbed out and is back on the ward, when she sees and hears her partner treating a little girl who appears to need stitches for a rather nasty arm wound.

  
“Hello there. My name's Serena. What's yours?” Serena leans down with a kind smile for the girl.

  
“Ellie.” The little girl replies as her eyes dart to her mother, filled with tears.

  
“That's a beautiful name. My daughter is called Ellie too. She's a bit older than you now.” Serena keeps the girl's attention as she works quickly and tries to kind her mind off the cut.

  
“I don't like needles.” Ellie starts to shrink away, as Serena moves to freeze the area and begin stitching.

  
“Ellie. I need you to hold very still for me. Can you do that?” Serena smiles and the girl relaxes a little and nods. “Good girl, you're incredibly brave. So, tell me Ellie, are you a ballerina?” She notes the girl's attire and pumps, already knowing the answer.

  
Ellie nods and explains that she hurt her arm after dance class, tripping in the car park.

  
“Well, my little _Dancing Queen_ , we'll have you back to your pliés and jetés in no time.” Serena finishes the sutures and places a dressing over her work, explaining all of the care needed to Ellie's Mum.

  
“Are you a ballerina too?” Ellie looks up at Serena in awe.

  
“When I was very little, but I was much better at singing.” Serena replies.

  
“Will you sing something?” Ellie asks excitedly.

  
“Um... well, I'm not really allowed to sing in the hospital...” Serena is taken aback by the request.

  
“Please.” Ellie looks up at the vascular surgeon with puppy dog eyes.

  
“Sorry to interrupt, Ms. Campbell.” Morven comes over, needing the consultant’s advice. "We need you to take a look at Mrs. Peters’ scan results, bed 4.” Ellie's face falls as she realise that Serena won't be singing for her after all.

  
Serena sees the disappointment on the little girl’s face and decides to play along.

“ _Mamma Mia, here I go again_....” Serena sings out soft and sweet and true, then rolls her eyes playfully and winks conspiratorially at Ellie, who beams. Even Bernie forgets for a moment that she's losing and can't help but smile at her partner's beautiful voice.

  
That evening sees Bernie with her chance to even the score, as everyone gathers at the dining table for cards.

  
“Ok troops, _The Name of the Game_ is five-card draw, aces are wild and I'm going to enjoy taking your pennies.” Bernie quips as she deals out of the deck. “Did I ever mention that....”

“YES!!” Everyone choruses back to her.

“We know all about how you were champ in your regiment, sweetheart.” Serena squeezes her hand gently and Bernie shrugs and starts to play.

  
After a few hands it is clear that no one, even Jason who's very talented at poker apparently, is going to outplay the trauma surgeon and her exceptional poker face.

  
“Full house!” Bernie throws down her cards with a victorious smirk and drags all of her winnings from the centre of the table to sit in front of her. “ _Money, money, money always sunny in a rich man's world_...” Everyone stops and stares as not even Serena had realised that Bernie could actually sing.

  
Serena snaps out of her shock as it's her turn to deal and Jason chalks up another 5 points for Bernie in his notebook.

  
“What can I say? _The Winner Takes it All_." Bernie grins as she is awarded another point and Serena formulates her retaliation.

  
“You know, Albies has karaoke tomorrow night. How about a good, old AAU singsong?” Serena glances at the faces around the table and Bernie's eyes narrow in suspicion.

  
“I like that idea, you've got a cracking voice Serena and who knew you could hold a tune Bernie?” Fletch nudges the blonde with his elbow and it’s settled that they'll be in Albies the following night after their respective shifts.

  
Serena is the first to brave the mic when they all relax into their evening at Albies and a roar of applause accompanies her walk to the stage.

  
“ _If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_....” Serena fixes her eyes on Bernie as she belts out a note perfect rendition of _Take A Chance On Me_ , even wandering out into the audience to flirt shamelessly with her partner, making a startled Bernie more than a little hot under the collar.

She is effectively draped across the blonde's knee as she sings the last note and the music stops and the roof almost comes off the place as everyone cheers enthusiastically.

  
“You know that you won't get any points for that, Auntie Serena?” Jason's words burst her bubble in spectacular fashion.

  
“What?” Serena looks on horrified as Jason strikes through the points column. Nil points, apparently.

  
“You aren't allowed to make it ABBA related. What's more ABBA related than singing an ABBA song?” Jason clarifies, as Serena falters.

  
“My turn!” Bernie practically throws Serena off her knee and bounds towards the stage.

Serena is just picking her pride up off the floor as Bernie starts to serenade her with _I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do_.

  
Serena and Jason watch on perplexed, both knowing that, even if that song was on Bernie's list, she wouldn't get any points for singing it. They cheer all the same when she's done.

  
“You know that doesn't count, right? It wasn't even on your list.” Serena looks up at Bernie as she moves to stand by their booth.

  
“This wasn't part of the game.” Bernie seems breathless and nervy, as Serena's face crinkles in confusion. The confusion morphs into disbelief when Bernie surreptitiously takes a small box out of her pocket. “Please don't ask me to get down on one knee.” The blonde chuckles anxiously and opens the box to reveal a gorgeous ring. Serena's eyes shoot from the ring to the woman offering it.

  
“Bernie.... is that...” Serena lets a single tear slip down her cheek. “Is that what I think it is?’

  
Bernie nods and grins. “Serena Wendy Campbell, please say _I Do_ and make me the happiest woman alive.”

  
Serena lets a sob escape as she gives the only possible answer. “Yes. Absolutely yes.” She launches herself at Bernie, kissing her fiercely. Neither even notice the clapping and shouting from the rest of the bar, so wrapped up are they in each other and the kiss, as if no one but the two of them were there.

  
That night, as they lie tangled in the sheets of the bed where they've just made love over and over again, naked and heavy limbed, both are beaming from ear to ear.

  
“Who won anyway?” Serena casts her eye to the blonde wrapped around her.

  
“I’d say we both did, wouldn't you?” Bernie holds out Serena's hand and smiles at the ring on her finger.

  
Serena smiles too and shuffles over so that she can whisper into her now fiancée’s ear.

“ _Lay All Your Love On Me_.” She sings the request seductively and Bernie is in no doubt of what she's being asked and she feels more than equal to the task.

  
“Yes ma'am!” Bernie responds instantly, flipping an unsuspecting Serena underneath her with a dark, hungry stare and doing just that.


End file.
